In the game of bingo, it is often desirable to play a large number of bingo sheets. Each of the bingo sheets includes a plurality of bingo cards that are displayed on a single sheet. In normal practice, the bingo player would like to play a large number of sheets so as to maximize his or her ability to win the bingo game. In many circumstances, there are discounts for playing a large number of bingo sheets simultaneously.
In a game of bingo, when a number is called, it is important to be able to check each of the cards on each of the bingo sheets so as to determine whether the number on the card matches the number on the card matches the number that was called. Bingo players must quickly scan each of the cards on each of the sheets so as to determine whether the number matches. Under certain circumstances, it is often difficult for bingo players to scan the large number of cards during the time period between number calls. As such, a need has developed so as to conveniently allow the bingo player to organize multiple sheets for easy access.
In the past, bingo players have often played multiple sheets by stacking the sheets one on top of another. This is very difficult since the bingo player must lift each sheet from on top of the underlying sheet before the underlying sheet can be scanned. It often becomes difficult to quickly and easily separate the sheets. Furthermore, when a bingo player uses a "dobber" for the marking of the bingo sheets, the ink from the dobber may soak onto the underlying sheet so as to create confusing results. Under other circumstances, the bingo player may spread the bingo sheets over a wide area in the bingo hall. This can take up a great deal of room within the bingo hall and may be unacceptable. In this sort of arrangement, the bingo player must traverse relatively large distances so as to conveniently scan each of the cards on the many bingo sheets.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bingo sheet stacking device which allows the bingo player to easily scan each of the bingo sheets.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bingo sheet stacking device that is easy to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bingo sheet stacking device which retains each of the bingo sheets in a proper position for viewing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bingo sheet stacking device that can be conveniently stored, transported, and set up.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bingo sheet stacking device that is relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.